


The New and Improved Beacon Hills Ghostbusters

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou





	The New and Improved Beacon Hills Ghostbusters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



“Of course,” Stiles muttered under his breath, “it couldn’t have been anything else. I could have taken anything else today, except for this. Even bunnies.” 

Derek nodded. “It is hard, isn’t it? To -”

“- Yeah, yeah, I know,” Stiles continued, “but the thought of them being _real_? I thought they only existed in really bad horror movies that come on late at night. Like the ones I used to watch with Scott.”

“Like werewolves.” Derek waved his hand at himself. “And yet, look at you. Look at me.”

“I always end up looking at you anyway,” Stiles continued, dropping his voice to a low whisper.

“Do you really think that whispering is going to stop me from hearing what you say? Werewolf hearing. I thought Scott would have enlightened you on that by now.”

“I forgot.” Stiles blushed. “It’s still hard to believe that ghosts exist, though.” And he pulled his jacket tighter around him. “Werewolves, I could take. Vampires? I’m willing to accept. Ghosts? _That_ ’s going a bit too far.”

“I find it amusing that your tolerance level apparently includes werewolves.”

“Of course it does,” Stiles said, quickly kissing Derek before turning back to the situation at hand. “So - if I remember my 80s movies right, we gotta bust these ghosts. So we -”

“The Beacon Hills Ghostbusters consists of a sixth grader and her beagle. I doubt you’re going to get too far with calling them,” Derek said. “Besides, she has to be at home by eight.”

“Damnit.” Stiles thought for a moment. “We can do it. Together. You and me! The new and improved Beacon Hills Ghostbusters, with a curfew that’s actually late enough to bust some ghosts! And we'll be so much better than her and her beagle.”

"If you insist."


End file.
